And I you
by Ubiquitous literacy
Summary: It was a short and simple battle. Korra had a slight advantage, because Amon was acting...different. They both won in the end. -Short Amorra Smut- LEMON


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second time writing Amorra and I would love to get a beta. As I've said before I love anything with the couple, so it inspires me to write. Happy Reading! :) P.S. I CAN'T WAIT FOR AMORRA WEEK!**

**Rated M: for sexual content**

* * *

It started with the brush of fingertips across her face. Korra could feel soft tingles in her stomach, every time he was there. _Amon. _The leader of the Equalists and her enemy. She was suppose to feel hate or anger towards him, but all she could feel was lust and love. It wasn't natural, to love the enemy, but opposites attract. Well maybe that was Korra's excuse for loving an unlovable man, but she paid no attention to her feelings. She would fight on, even if it meant destroying the one she lusted for. It was hard, but she faked hating Amon.

One fateful day, Amon and Korra were in a close battle. Something was amiss, normally Amon was strong, but today he did not appear so. Korra took this to her advantage and hit him down with a blast of a water whip.

"How does it feel Amon? To feel weak like those innocent benders who were helpless in your control."

"I don't hate all benders," Amon spoke, almost out of breath.

"Liar! You said it yourself, no bender must keep their bending," Korra retorted.

"I don't hate the bender, I hate their power they hold over the non-benders. I especially don't hate you, Korra."

It was the first time he had called her by name and to be honest she was a little dumbfounded. She would have never suspected that Amon would say that he didn't despise her. Korra started to have a slight pink blush and she could feel her heart start to beat faster.

"Y-you don't?" She stammered.

"No, in fact, I quite like you. Besides your self-control issues that is. You are funny, intelligent, great at fighting, a little headstrong, courageous and might I say, quite beautiful."

Her blush deepened as she heard him compliment her, especially when he called her beautiful. She was speechless, her enemy was practically telling her that he had no reason to hate her guts.

"A-amon I..."

"Shhh, it's okay to be speechless. You don't have to say a word, but I would go before I get my strength back up to fight you."

Without a word Korra walked over to Amon and helped him back up to a standing position. He smirked at her and threw her against the wall. He then ran over to her and pinned her arms and legs.

"Did you really think I'd let you win? Silly avatar, you really have no idea how to control yourself. It was obvious you have some feelings for me and I just happened to notice. That's what I'll use against you, till the day the Equalists take over this damn city."

"B-but Amon, you said you didn't hate me and you told me all those nice things."

"I didn't lie, you just made the assumption that I didn't want to fight anymore and I did warn you," Amon responded.

Korra wanted to cry. How could she have been so foolish? She hung her head and Amon cruelly laughed at her. How could she have ever liked this man? Just when she was about to lose all hope, he pressed his lips to hers. His teeth nipped on her bottom lip and his tongue pierced her mouth battling with hers for a dominating kiss. He unpinned her and started caressing her every curve, while she let out little mewls of happiness. He let her mouth go with his own and started to lick and nibble her neck going down to her collar bone. She let out a sigh and she could feel liquid pooling in her pussy.

"P-please," Korra seemed to say under her breath.

Amon had heard her and started undressing himself, and motioning for her to do the same. Pretty soon their naked bodies were rubbing against each other, his scarred and rough and hers soft, along with delicate. He wanted to ask her if she was ready, but from the look on her face and from the way her body was reacting, he could tell she was ready along time ago.

"Are you a virgin my dear?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but no, it-it's a long story and not a very nice one."

"Tell me later my sweet."

He then made a mental note to kill the bastard that took her virginity away from her. He took a moment to gaze at her. Her skin was flushed, her nipples with perked and her pussy was glistening. She wanted him and that made him feel like he was on top of the world.

At last, he pushed his hard length into her and she loudly moaned. He couldn't stop grinning, after all he had the honor of being with the avatar. He thrust into her and made sure he hit her delicious g-spot each time which made her pant with pleasure. Next, he ground into her to make sure he gave her a clitoral orgasm as well. They both could feel the pressure and the blood rushing to their sex, it wouldn't be long now before they both orgasmed. Her clit and his cock were throbbing with desire and satisfaction.

He wanted to keep the pleasure going, so each time one of them were even remotely close he would stop, wait, and then continue. It lasted for about an hour, when they both had a wonderful orgasm. Their eyes closed together and Korra swore she could see stars. It was trully magically. Enemies, now lovers, the two were out of breath.

"Amon that was, that was, WOW! I can't believe that we just had mind blowing sex!"

"Oh avatar, you can be so naïve, but you are my naïve woman now and no one will take you away from me."

"I love you Amon, I always have."

"And I you Korra."


End file.
